Like a Scarlet Rose
is the twenty-third episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Boss Fight: Sakura vs. Bob Newby Using toy guns, the competitors will race through a forest and fire at as many monsters as they can find. However, there will be encroaching darkness behind them, and they must outrun it, while still shooting the monsters. Whoever can gun down as many monsters as possible wins. Winner: Bob Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects Every player must answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. For every correct answer, a player is allowed to chop one of three ropes belonging to another castaway. Once all three ropes belonging to someone are cut, that person is eliminated. Last person standing wins. There is also a really strong rope that is hard to cut. A player can opt to try and cut it instead, and it will trigger a Battle Flag if they are successful. Winner: Mileena Battle: Lucina vs. Mileena The competitors will have to chop through a series of thick ropes to reach a single rope that will release an Immunity flag upon being chopped. The first person to reach it wins the duel. The previous winner will have less ropes to chop. Winner: Lucina Story The Dungeon With great anticipation, Sakura opened the castle door in front of her. When she stepped inside, she saw nothing but a cloaked man standing in front of a sign. She very cautiously approached the man, who then threw off his cloak. Music: Stranger Things Theme - London Music Works https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evf-U8he-6o Sakura gasped and fell backwards, staggering up to read the sign. BOSS FIGHT - Bob Newby of Survivor: Upside Down and Survivor: Second Chances 4. Luke appeared and announced that Sakura had found a Boss Fight, where she would face off against popular winner, Bob Newby. The host explained how the rules would work. The contestant would face off against the Boss in a one-on-one duel. If the boss is defeated, the contestant will be rewarded with supplies and Immunity in the next challenge. However, if the contestant is defeated, it will be labeled a "Defeat", and they will be instantly eliminated. Additionally, if the boss is undefeated, they will prowl the dungeons until someone finally defeats them. Sakura frighteningly accepted the challenge, having remembered facing a Boss on Ichi. However, she never expected to face one alone. Sakura: I'm a little scared, but I accept your challenge! Bring it on! Bob: That's what I like to hear! Let's go, Sakura! Bob and Sakura took off into the challenge. Bob was slightly worn from his last competition, but managed to keep his footing. Sakura, however, could not keep up. She was overwhelmed and fell to the ground, where she was grabbed and pulled into the darkness. The duel was complete. Bob and Sakura were reunited for Luke to announce that Sakura had been defeated. Sakura sighed with relief, sad to be out of the game, but relieved all the same. She thanked Luke for letting her be in the season, and waved goodbye as she exited the competition. Day 52 Godzilla, Misaka, Lily, and Mei later arrived at the entrance to the dungeon. None of them decided to go in, and continued onward. Later on; Karen, Mileena, and Sadako also arrived, but decided not to enter. Day 53 Trivia: Bob Newby is famous for being one of the most beloved players in both of his seasons. He won Survivor: Second Chances 4 against Monika in the finals. Mei met up with Godzilla, and asked to ride on his back. Godzilla obliged, as the two set out for the vessel together. Mileena also stopped by and hitched a ride on Godzilla's back, unbeknownst to him or Mei. Everyone except Godzilla, Mei, and Mileena regrouped and decided to travel together. By the end of the day, both groups reached the vessel and took off for the Upside Down. Day 54 Trivia: Of the remaining nine contestants; three have competed once, five have competed twice, and one has competed three times. The final nine arrived in a terrifying forest known as the Upside Down. They all looked around confusedly when they noticed Lancelot and Sakura were not among them. Luke then arrived to introduce the challenge, as well as bring some sad news to the cast: Lancelot and Sakura had been defeated in the dungeon. Everyone was shocked to hear the news, with Godzilla and Karen particularly outraged at the loss of two potential allies. This also meant that the entire San tribe had been decimated. With that news, the challenge was revealed to be a fan favorite: Touchy Subjects. The results of the challenge can be seen here: Eras Touchy Subjects. Having won the initial challenge, Mileena went up to face Lucina in a Battle for Immunity. As she won the previous round, Mileena had less ropes to chop through. Despite her advantage, Lucina's skill with a blade was unmatched. She chopped through all the ropes in the blink of an eye and secured Immunity. Lucina received the Immunity necklace, as the final nine were sent on a vessel to Liberty City to prepare for the vote. Arriving in the city, the contestants took to strategizing for the vote. Lily and Sadako congratulated Lucina on the victory, and the three talked about the vote. Lucina admitted that working for Mileena and Monika was a dangerous task, and Mileena more than proved in the challenge how vicious she was. Sadako agreed, while Lily was on the fence about it. Later, Mileena gathered Lily and Lucina to ensure they would be voting together. They agreed to do so. Godzilla went along and talked with his allies; Karen and Mei. They wondered how they would go about surviving, until Lucina came by to tell them Mileena was a target. This seemed to be a saving grace for them. Lucina brought the idea to Monika and Misaka, but neither of them were sure about it. With so many conflicting ideas flying through the air, the final nine trudged to Tribal Council. At the Statue of Happiness, the Atokeg tribe arrived for Tribal Council. Luke asked for a follow-up on the Lesbian Empire, to which it seemed there was tension, and Karen continually insisted that all empires fall. The question of whether or not people would stay loyal was circulating, but everyone held their tongue pretty well. With that, everyone went to vote. After the votes were cast, there was a pause in case anyone wanted to play an artifact. With little hesitation, Misaka stood up and pulled out her Magic Wand, receiving gasps from the entire crowd. Luke affirmed that the artifact was a Magic Wand, and that all votes for Mileena would be cast onto Godzilla. On that note, the votes were read. Lucina and Sadako had sided with Godzilla, Karen, and Mei to vote Mileena. However, those votes were turned into votes for Godzilla, sending Godzilla out of the game in a completely unanimous vote. Godzilla shook his head as he had his torch snuffed, leaving the game. There was shock and confusion, all represented by silence among the cast. Luke announced that although an empire had crumbled, there were always going to be people who would fight to keep it alive. The eight girls grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel bound for Morioh. Defeat Final Words Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running